Speed
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Completed- Shinji drives fast at night and Asuka gets ticked off when he comes in late. But there's more to it then just annoyance...
1. Sky and pavement

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion. If you haven't heard it from everyone else often enough.  
  
~**~  
  
Wind.  
  
Speed.  
  
Lost.  
  
Can't find me.  
  
Asuka glared at the Third Child as the door slammed behind him. "What the heck did you think you were doing baka!? It's three in the morning!"  
  
/It is?/ Shinji glanced at his watch quickly and heard Asuka snort. "Can't you read time?" /That's why no one was on the roads at this hour./ He looked up at Asuka, saying the only question that came to his mind.  
  
"Why are you still up?"  
  
Was that a flicker of... concern in her eyes? If it was, it was instantly replaced by Asuka's familiar sarcasm. "Misato is making me stay up. If I even open my door she wakes up and asks if you're back yet. You stupid jerk, I can't believe you're making me lose all this sleep! GoodNIGHT."  
  
She stalked to her room and Shinji heard the door slam.  
  
He glanced back out the door, which he hadn't shut yet. /I could go out... and go till morning. But I've only got four hours of sleep as it is./ The third child shut the door quietly and walked over to the couch, collapsing on it. His blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, counting the many cracks mentally just to help himself get to sleep. Usually he'd be up for hours, running on the adrenaline rush.  
  
/An unfamiliar ceiling... I've been under an unfamiliar sky as well. On both of them I can dream./  
  
~*~  
  
*Brrrriii--SMASH*  
  
/Nn... need another alarm clock. That one only lasted one smash./ The German girl thought groggily, her hand dropping limply off the edge of the bed. /Waiiit... isn't today Saturday? I forgot to turn off the---/ Loud sounds of cursing filtered through the door and Asuka opened it, still cussing in German. /Shinji, that baka pervert, made me stay up and *then* I forget to turn off the alarm because of him! Grrr.../ She opened the door, intending to berate the pilot, even going to the length of taking a deep breath to do so.  
  
Shinji wasn't there. His bed was made as if he'd never been in it. /Did he go back out? He wouldn't of, stupid baka would've fallen asleep in the car./ Strangely, the idea of Ikari crashing upset Asuka and she walked into the living room a little faster.  
  
His car was still there. Asuka sighed with, was it relief? She shook her head wildly, erasing all memory of that from her mind. /I don't like the domnoddy. I just don't want to see him die is all./ While she was having this confessional inside her mind, the sound of soft breathing came from the couch. Asuka turned slowly and stared at it.  
  
The third child was lying, fully relaxed and unaware, on the couch, one arm having fallen off the cushion and lying limply on the carpet. Asuka watched his face, wondering if he'd heard her cussing.  
  
Shinji showed no signs of waking up and Asuka rolled her eyes. /He was driving all night Asuka, of course he's gonna be dead to the world./ She smirked and sat down next to him lightly. /Now let's see, I could do some really horrid things and have him look at me funny for the next week or.../  
  
She leaned over the boy, looking at his face gently. /How far could I take this?/ She wondered momentarily, seeing his innocent face, so unsuspecting...  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
His eyes opened slowly, seeing a redhead shrouded by fog, like a angel... "Asu...ka?"  
  
It was at that moment the Angel Alarms sounded.  
  
~**~  
  
you like? huh? huh? huh? press the button! ^_^ 


	2. Warning signs

Disclaimer: Still don't own it (but I'm working on that ).  
  
Asuka's thoughts: ^....^ Shinji's thoughts: /...../  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed (ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!) and the people who told me i put 'one headlight' in the wrong section. -_-' sorry bout that. i'm trying to make these longer but... they'll get up eventually.  
  
~**~  
  
Shinji's eyes widened and he stared up at Asuka as the world blurred into focus, a flicker of shock passed over his face, then came back and camped there.  
  
"A-Asuka?!"  
  
The tender look that had played across her features instantly vaporized, replaced by Asuka's hard exterior.  
  
"Duh baka! Get UP! An Angel's here you idiot!"  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him off the couch. "If we aren't there in three minutes I'm gonna kill you third child!"  
  
Misato opened the door, looking alert for once, her uniform yanked on rapidly. "Shinji! Asuka!" "Ready Major!" Asuka called as she dragged Ikari out the door, cursing in German at the fact she didn't have her own car. She glanced up as she realized Shinji was no longer in her grip but at the bottom of the stairway, running out into the parking lot.  
  
/Gotta get moving! Dang it!/ Shinji leapt into the front seat and felt the car rock as Asuka jumped into the passenger side. He slammed the pedal down and the car leapt forward like an enraged tiger.  
  
Asuka could feel her knuckles going white as she gripped the sidebar. ^This... is faster then even Misato or Kaji goes!^ She chanced a glance at Shinji and saw he was smiling, ever so faintly, underneath his concern and worry about defeating the Angel.  
  
^Does this make him happy?^ Asuka glanced down at the road, watching cars appear and disappear like illusions. ^He doesn't drive with passengers. This is his.^  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot, the pilots jumped out and ran inside, bursting into the control room. Dr. Akagi stood in the center of the control room, watching two sets of large numbers whir across the screen. One had stopped and the other was still climbing in numbers. Abruptly that one stopped as well.  
  
Ritsuko turned and saw the pilots, then smiled. "Ikari, Sohryu, thank you for coming so quickly." Shinji frowned, turning this phrase over in his mind. /There isn't.../  
  
"There isn't an angel is there Dr. Akagi."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. Trust the third child to get right to the point. "No, it was a test. Now that you can drive, Commander Ikari wanted to be sure you could all still get here in suitable time. But Shinji, apparently, you drive faster then Major Katsuragi does." Ritsuko motioned at the numbers, concern rampant in her expression.  
  
"This isn't safe for an EVA pilot. For anyone, but especially you Shinji." She glanced at Misato, who had just entered the room.  
  
"WHAT? You called us all here just to see if Misato would beat Shinji in some car race?" Asuka rolled her eyes. ^So lame. *I* have to get dragged out here just for baka Shinji. Argh... thanks a LOT Commander.^  
  
She ignored the conversation between Misato, Shinji and Ritsuko as she continued her mental sulking and Shinji/Ritsuko/Misato name-calling.  
  
"...yes Major." Asuka looked up as Shinji's tone dropped to something it adopted only rarely, the tone of a depressed sulky teenager. ^Well, *I'm* not about to ask him what's wrong.^  
  
"It's for your safety."  
  
"I know Dr. Akagi." /May as well be a punishment./  
  
"You can go now Shinji." "Yes ma'am." Shinji turned and left the control room without glancing at Asuka to see if she was following.  
  
The redhead shrugged. ^Not my problem.^  
  
***tbc***  
  
~**~ 


	3. Stop and Go

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, Gendo would be dead and Kaworu would be MINE!  
  
these still aren't as long as everyone would like them probably... but i do what i can. ^_^ thank you to everyone who reviews! people make me feel speffel... I love that word...  
  
~**~  
  
When they were back out in the sunlight that existed only outside NERV's walls, Shinji still hadn't even acknowledged Asuka's presence behind him. He walked around the car, leaving her the driver's side.  
  
Asuka glanced up at him, confused.  
  
"But this is *your* car Ikari." He looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening with annoyance.  
  
"Don't rub it in Asuka." She shrugged and got in, letting her left hand settle into a comfortable hold on the steering wheel.  
  
She held out her right hand to Shinji and heard the clink of the cold metal keys as Shinji handed them to her, his fingers almost as cold as the keys were when they brushed hers. ^Why is he so ticked off?^ Asuka thought back through the conversation as she was pulling out of the parking lot, trying to remember what Ritsuko had said while she was zoning out.  
  
^Did she restrict him from driving or something?^ She glanced carefully at the third child but he was staring out the window. ^I never found that weird when he rode with Misato... but now it unnerves me.^  
  
Asuka pressed harder on the pedal, feeling the power surging through the engine. Speed...  
  
She would only take it up to seventy miles an hour, which was still speeding technically but Asuka had ways with police officers that Shinji just didn't.  
  
But going ninety-five miles an hour at three in the morning was something Asuka probably couldn't even fix.  
  
"Asuka, you're speeding." Shinji said softly.  
  
"Oh?" She said sarcastically, taking her eyes off the road to look over at the third child. "Aren't the signs just a suggestion?"  
  
Shinji didn't reply, staring out the window with empty eyes.  
  
^What do you see out there Shinji? The world which doesn't accept you... or your own image which can't accept itself?^  
  
The rest of the ride back to Misato's apartment was silent.  
  
~**~  
  
Asuka stretched as she entered the apartment. "Nnnnn...." She moaned, glancing at the clock. "Now it's too late to get back in bed. Honestly Shinji, your father is such an idiot sometimes!" The German girl wandered out of the room, glancing back at Shinji. "Don't even *think* about peeking at me in the shower you perv."  
  
/Why would I even WANT to?/ Shinji flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Toji was taking his sister to the skating rink, something Mari had gotten interested in lately, and Kensuke was going on a date with Yuki, a girl he had met at a military store. She seemed perfect for him.  
  
Shinji smiled faintly at the memory of the rather G-I Jane type personality Yuki had. Though, since both his friends had plans, it meant he was stuck at home. Originally, that hadn't meant trapped with Asuka... but Shinji assumed she would disappear with Hikari sometime soon. Usually Shinji would go driving for something to do... but since he couldn't now.  
  
The third child frowned, going back into almost a sulk. They'd stolen driving, the only thing where he had complete control. He knew where he was going when he drove. Nowhere. It was a nice location.  
  
/One month without wings.../  
  
And he only drove fast at night. He wasn't endangering anyone. Well, Asuka maybe, when he drove to NERV, but she hadn't complained. Shinji glanced at his watch, the familiar black digits against the clear background glaring up at him, seconds counting reliablely upward. Time was counting and he was falling behind. He turned his attention to the television where something called 'Survivor' was playing. He watched it for a few minutes, decided one of the men looked like a fink, the other was too old, and the girl was too nice. He changed the channel.  
  
/One month without air.../  
  
"Frontier Ford--" *Click* "Volkswagon--" *Click* "--wind in your hair--" *Click*  
  
"Ohhhh Shinnnjiiii...!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Shinji stared fixedly at the television, knowing Asuka wanted him to turn and then would accuse him of being a perv. /Technichally SHE'S the pervert, walking around with a towel on./  
  
"Practicing self-discipline are you today?"  
  
For some odd reason while Asuka showered she'd gotten ticked off with Shinji. ^So he likes driving. Geez, it's not like it's REAL. He's addicted to an adrenaline flush. How idiotic.^  
  
She saw Shinji shake his head silently, the tv mutely continuing to pantomime motions at the two of them. "Can't you speak Shinji? Jaguar got your tongue?" She shook her head in disgust. "Pathetic."  
  
Shinji turned to face her and any retort/insult she was thinking up instantly vaporized. Shinji's eyes looked through her, seeing all her transparency.  
  
"Stop it Ikari."  
  
The redhead was almost frightened to find she meant it. ^Stop staring at me Shinji. What do you think you see?^  
  
At that moment the door opened and Asuka glared at it accusingly.  
  
"We're closed!"  
  
"I wasn't aware that Misato-san had gone into business Asuka-chan." Shinji sat bolt upright at the voice and Asuka's eyes widened. "N-no... he's... he's..."  
  
Crimson eyes and a small smile appeared in the doorway's crack, framed by silver hair. Shinji was trembling as if frightened but didn't move, his eyes wide with shock. The silver-haired boy entered the room quietly, looking at Shinji and Asuka with an expression of relief and happiness.  
  
"K-Kaworu..." Shinji finally whispered, looking up at his friend.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
tbc... ~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
~**~ THIS WILL NOT GET YAOI! ...and by 'not', I don't mean there will be any.  
  
^_^ now that I've got *that* out of the way... didja like it?  
  
I have absolutely no idea...no, wait... yeah, absolutely no idea where this is going. But it's going there fast. ^_^  
  
r&r please! If you have any ideas to what I should do now, lemme know those too. please keep to the rating with suggestions though. Pairings are already Asuka and Shinji, so KxA is not really gonna fly... 


	4. Merging Lanes

welp, finally posting 4th chapter. ^_^ and you owe this honor to one reviewer otherwise... i'd probably figure nobody was reading it and stop writing. reviewing is a GOOD IDEA. hee hee... ^_^ jkjk, I'd come back. If only for.. The Fifth Child! yay~~~~! He's back!  
  
kaworu: oh no, she's put me in again. please, can't I just stay dead? It was gruesome enough!  
  
shinji: *sniffles*  
  
kaworu: I didn't mean that Shinji!  
  
Shinji: *overcomes tears* Crimson doesn't own NGE or that Gainax thing .  
  
Kaworu: you're not going to speak to me now are you?  
  
Shinji: "...."  
  
Anyway these are: Shinji's thoughts: /.../ Asuka's: ^.^ Kaworu's: //..// and Misato's: {..}  
  
thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~**~  
  
Kaworu sighed inwardly as he stared at the closed door of Shinji's room. //I didn't mean to do *that*.....//  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
"K-Kaworu?"  
  
Shinji stared at the angel in shock for about ten seconds, an amazing number of emotions flickering across his face. Abruptly he stood and bolted for his room, the door slam echoing through the deadly silent apartment.  
  
~**~End Flashback~**~  
  
Asuka was still in shock. "H-h-HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Crimson eyes looked at her blankly and Kaworu turned to face the German girl. "It..... it didn't matter..... whether I lived or died. I can come back and..." He looked at the ground. "I wanted to see Shinji. Lilith..... said my death hurt him."  
  
"Well no duh!" Asuka crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Fifth Child. "Shinji's always hurt about *something*." Kaworu shook his head. "No..... you don't understand Shoyru-chan."  
  
Shinji's door opened slowly and Shinji came out, his face red from either embarrassment or crying. "G-gomen nasai Kaworu." "It's all right Shinji- kun."  
  
Shinji smiled up at him and gently hugged his friend. "I-" Kaworu abruptly felt Shinji's tenseness and drew back, looking at the younger boy.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?"  
  
Shinji sighed, his mind still confused with the concept that Kaworu wasn't dead. Sometimes, when he didn't even try, he could still feel EVA 01's hand, HIS hand, around Kaworu. But that was only in nightmares.  
  
Before Shinji could reply the sound of yet another slamming door echoed through the apartment. "Shinji! Asuka! You two home?" Misato's voice echoed as if the flat was a catacomb.  
  
"Yeah!" Asuka called then looked at Kaworu and Shinji. "Come on, you can't stay out here all day while Shinji goes into shock."  
  
~**~  
  
"Hey Asuka, I need to talk to Shin-Kaworu?!" Kaworu walked into the kitchen silently beside Shinji and smiled faintly at Misato. "That seems to be a popular reaction today."  
  
"Demo..." Misato shook her head. "I'm not gonna try to understand. Does Commander Ikari know?" Kaworu's crimson eyes hardened. "No. Nor I do not anticipate telling the commander of my rebirth anytime in the near future."  
  
He smiled, the hardness dissolving. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay here Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Well, if you can call Shinji's driving privileges being revoked 'okay' then everything's wonderful." Asuka muttered and Kaworu stared at her in surprise then looked at Shinji.  
  
"Shinji-kun? Doushite? Is this true?"  
  
"Hai." Shinji stared at the ground, unable to meet Kaworu's eyes. /Thanks Asuka. I really needed to be reminded of that fact./  
  
"Shinji, it's for your own safety. You know that right?" "Yes Major." Kaworu looked back and forth between the two, becoming horribly confused. "Ano. why can't Shinji drive Major?"  
  
"Kaworu, his speed is averaging ninety miles an hour. And I don't even know how fast he drives at night." Misato looked at her charge and sighed inwardly. {It's not like he hasn't been warned before. but I didn't know he was going that fast ALL THE TIME.}  
  
Kaworu frowned slightly, his forehead barely furrowing though his mind ran like a stream with worry. //It appears things are not as I left them.//  
  
~**~  
  
k, short chapter but. oh well. 'doushite' means why for anyone who doesn't know. If I've got that translation wrong, please let me know and I'll change it.  
  
Asuka is kinda mean in this chapter. hmm.. I'll try to make her nicer. ^_^  
  
Ja ne! ~Crimson 


	5. Shifting gears

Disclaimer: ...Neon Genesis Evangelion does not belong to me, this goes double for Gainax. If they were mine... ...oh well.  
  
SDAT stands for Super Digital Audio Tape Player. I didn't know that. ...6_6 another interesting fact about Shinji Ikari-kun. ^_^ anyway... somebody told me that ninety was slow. Is ninety slow? hmmm... well, I fixed it if it was. I can't drive so... somebody needs to tell me these things. ^_^ this chapter is realllllllllllllllllllllly short. gomen nasai!  
  
~**~  
  
"Shinji?" Kaworu knocked on the door to Shinji's room then entered, finding the younger boy lying on his bed listening to his SDAT.  
  
"Misato-san made dinner if you want some." Kaworu smiled as the pilot shook his head furiously, his eyes widened, and he pulled off the SDAT. "Asuka actually let her into the kitchen again?"  
  
"Apparently." Shinji smiled faintly but Kaworu could see something was missing in his friend's eyes and he wasn't really happy. "After what happened last time I thought Misato was banned from the kitchen. All that spaghetti. . . took us three days to get it off the ceiling and then even PenPen wouldn't eat it!"  
  
Kaworu sat on the bed next to him, watching his friend. Finally the Angel spoke softly.  
  
"Why are you speeding Shinji-kun?"  
  
"It's my world." Shinji glanced up at Kaworu, smiling sheepishly. "I sound insane, maybe I am, but I can live there. No one can catch me." He shifted into a cross-legged position on the bed and laughed softly. "I don't go ninety. Misato was being optimistic."  
  
He sighed. "She doesn't know how fast I go. . . and all I know is that if the needle isn't past 100 then I'm not driving." Kaworu smiled but his crimson eyes were dark. Shinji stood and stretched, looking at Kaworu.  
  
"You want to come?"  
  
"Where?" The Angel awsked but he already suspected the answer.  
  
Shinji grinned and pulled the keys out of his pocket, glancing out the window at the darkening sky.  
  
"Driving."  
  
~**~ oooooooooooh. ^_^ thanks for reading! next (longer) chapter will come soon! 


	6. Red Asphalt

~**~  
  
Disclaimer: after that last pitifully short chapter, I doubt anyone will let me have NGE. But I don't own NGE or Gainax in any case. The song 'Someday' by Nickelback does not belong to me either. But I wish it did.  
  
~**~  
  
Kaworu looked up at his friend in shock. "Shinji. . . demo, Katsuragi-san. . ." "I-I don't care." Shinji looked down at the cold car keys in his hand. "I'm going to drive. . . they can't take that away from me like everything else."  
  
"Nani?" Kaworu stood, following the younger boy out into the living room. Asuka had disappeared into her room with Hikari, who was staying over, and Misato was out on a date with Kaji. Shinji opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, looking back at the Angel in the doorway.  
  
"You going to come Kaworu-kun?"  
  
"Hai." Kaworu glided down the stairs gracefully, looking back up at Shinji. "Something's missing in you Shinji. You're..." He fumbled for a word, his crimson eyes darkening out of concern for his friend. "You're sadder."  
  
"I'm..." Shinji shook his head, staring at the black asphalt of the parking lot. "I'm not different." He protested, opening the door to his car. Kaworu climbed in the passenger side, watching Shinji turn the key in the ignition with a vengeance.  
  
/I mustn't run away./  
  
Shinji flinched near-invisibly as his familiar mantra surfaced in his mind. /I'm not running away!/ He thought defensively then thought over his words. /But it is... my escape.../  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
The eerie feeling of 'his' hand around the 17th Angel's form. Crimson eyes gazing up at him calmly, asking for Shinji to please trust him.  
  
"Kaworu . . . I don't understand!" "I'll be all right Shinji. It doesn't matter whether I live or die."  
  
Indecision . . .  
  
Pain . . .  
  
Confusion . . .  
  
But he had to . . .  
  
"No! Kaworu!!"  
  
And once again . . . he'd been lost. Watched by a pair of darkened eyes that never deserved the name 'Father'.  
  
~**~  
  
{Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway / we can end up saying  
  
Things that we always needed to say / so we can end up staying  
  
Now the stories played out like this / just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets re-write an ending that fits / instead of a Hollywood horror}  
  
~**~ End Flashback ~**~  
  
"Shinji?" Kaworu waved a cautious hand in front of his friend's closed eyes. "Nani?" Shinji's eyes snapped open and Kaworu was taken back by the haunted look that danced in their blue depths. He cocked his head, smiling faintly.  
  
"Are you with us?" "Yeah. . . yeah. . ." Shinji nodded and pressed the gas pedal down, feeling power surge through the car. "You might want to put on your seatbelt Kaworu." He grinned, shoving the memory to the back of his mind. "I drive a little fast." Kaworu nodded, catching the joke and noticing that Shinji had neglected to put on his own seatbelt.  
  
//Do you wish to die Shinji?//  
  
~**~  
  
"Hikari, can you ask Shinji if he's planning on letting Kaworu stay here?" Asuka asked from her position on the floor in front of Hikari while the class rep did her hair.  
  
"Okay, but *don't move*." Hikari answered, dangerous promises in her tone. Asuka had already attempted to escape twice during the complicated hairdressing procedure. "All right, all right. . ." Asuka sat perfectly still as she listened to her best friend's footsteps go down the hall to Shinji's room then turn to come back.  
  
"Shinji's not in his room." Hikari said, her features darkened by a frown. "He's not in the living room or kitchen either, I glanced in there. Did he go somewhere?" "That's weird." Asuka fidgeted as Hikari took her place behind her again. "Shinji usually doesn't go anywhere Saturday night. He just listens to his SDAT and we don't hear from him till dinner."  
  
"He sounds sad." Hikari pulled the flaming hair into a long ponytail and began to separate it into strands, giving her a glance at the German's eyes. "What reason would he have to sulk? HE doesn't have to live with a complete perv and have a best friend who tugs on his hair. . .OW!" She winced and glared up at Hikari.  
  
"Sorry. But doesn't that sound sad to you? If Toji did that, I'm not sure how I'd react." A blush grew across her cheeks, darkening her freckles, as she thought of her boyfriend.  
  
"What do you mean? Shinji and *I* as.?!" Asuka shook her head, causing her hair to come loose and settle over her shoulders like a flaming curtain. Hikari moaned. "Now I have to do it over!" "Nein, I'm going to go find that baka. Misato probably knows where he is." "Didn't Misato go on a date with Mr. Kaji?" "Argh. You're right!"  
  
Asuka ran over to the window in the living room, looking out at the parking lot and began swearing in German with a will. "What? What's wrong?" Hikari asked and Asuka switched over to Japanese. "His car is gone!" "Didn't Misato just. . ." "Yes but idiot Shinji just likes to ignore orders." Asuka crossed her arms, sulking. "And I don't HAVE my own car because Misato thought *I'd* speed."  
  
"Then all we can do is wait?" "If you think that I'm just going to sit here in the living room and worry, I'm not. Misato's just going to bite his head off when he gets back. Come on." She gestured to her hair. "You can finish this, Shinji's an idiot. He'll get out of it without too much damage."  
  
~**~  
  
The crescent moon rose from the horizon like a wraithlike apparition, the skies reflecting it's light over the dark highway. Shinji finally slowed the car, letting himself lean back against the seat and relax. Kaworu glanced at him, then climbed out of the car and glided onto the roof, sitting on it lightly. Shinji's door opened and his soft voice drifted up.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"Why would I hate you?" Kaworu was surprised by the question, it was reflected in his tone.  
  
"Because I killed you. I killed you and your brothers." Shinji's voice reeked of guilt and darkness. /I can't forgive myself for that./  
  
"I don't hate you Shinji. I never will." Kaworu shifted, feeling the car jostle as Shinji got out. He looked into the third child's eyes, seeing all the pain that hid deep within them. //I made Shinji trust me . . . then told him to kill me. When all he ever wanted was someone to understand him, not abandon him.//  
  
"Shinji . . .I'm sorry I caused you pain." The third child shook his head. "It's all right. I'm okay." He smiled, trying to dissuade Kaworu from the topic, his eyes still echoing sadness.  
  
"No, you're not." Kaworu frowned. "Why are you so different?"  
  
"Because of . . . Father." Shinji hung his head, letting his dark brown bangs hide his face. "He told me . . . never to search for him. He wants nothing to do with me after I get out of NERV. I'm Unit 01's pilot and my mission was to kill the Angels and prevent the Third Impact. Congratulations, I've succeeded." He looked up at Kaworu sadly.  
  
/I've never been perfect, this time I even befriended the enemy . . . was that why everyone left?/  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
Crying, watching the man in black walk away, never once glancing back. A striped shirt was wet with tears and a duffel bag was beside him. Why was the man walking away?  
  
"Father? Father please don't leave!" /. . .did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?/  
  
~**~End flashback~**~  
  
"Gomen Kaworu." Shinji bowed and got into the car, revving the engine. /He knows. He knows about everything, about me./ He didn't glance at the Angel as Kaworu got in, pressing the pedal down to pull back onto the freeway. The needle climbed quickly past 50, then 60 . . .70, 80, 90 . . .  
  
Shinji drove faster and faster until the windshield lit up with the glow of someone's headlights. The other car swerved wildly, traveling at least as fast as Shinji was. The two sped toward each other, and Shinji felt himself scream but no sound came out.  
  
/We're going to crash... we're going to die! I don't want to die yet! Not before I've even told Asuka that . . . / He closed his eyes before he felt the side of the car crumple inwards and pain surrounded him . . . blinding pain . . .  
  
~**~  
  
"Argh... it's one thirty!" Asuka said, her eyes betraying her worry.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to stay up all night worrying." Hikari murmured sleepily. "I'm not worried!" Hikari nodded, yawning, and smiled teasingly. "Sure Asuka."  
  
"Grr. . . Hikari . . ." Asuka was about to yell at her friend when a soft knock came at the doorway. "Huh? It must be Misato. She's back early." Asuka opened the door and her eyes went wide at the sight of Kaworu carrying a unconscious Shinji. Shinji's shoulder was slammed into a definitely wrong angle and a cut across his face dripped blood onto the ground. Kaworu looked at her tiredly.  
  
"May we come in Asuka-chan?"  
  
~**~  
  
oooooohhh... is that my imagination or did I just write a cliffy? ^_^ Hope it was long enough for everyone though. still not yaoi! no da. ;p now, in order to get the little 'next' button to appear, you have to push the review button and tell me whatcha think! 


	7. Flashing yellow lights

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion IS TOO mine! HA! Take THAT Gainax! . . . . . . . sarcasm no da. It's. Not. Mine. ;p  
  
exactly what IS waff? does that mean sap/romance? does it stand for something? eh. oh well. thank you for all your reviews! I now accept anonymous reviews too. Thanks Andross937, I didn't even realize that it was doing that. ^_^  
  
jennyjennai: wow, thanks for the great reviews! Yeah, I know Asuka is cruel to Shinji. But sometimes you just want to force her to be different, be really happy every once in a while. But it's hard because whenever you're not annoyed with her, you're feeling sorry for her because she's had so many problems. I don't know, that's just my take on it. ^_^;; hope it wasn't too confusing.  
  
RaspK FOG: don't know exactly what you mean by the format. ^_^;; my computer skills are not l337 beyond Word, but I changed the divider between the story and notes. Hopefully it reads a little better now.  
  
Vibious: YAY! You a very nice person. you review me AND add me to your favorites! Thank you. ^_^ in answer to your review, nope. No S/K here. Wish people would write more Shinji and Kaworu without yaoi tho . . .  
  
Actually, I think Asuka is so ic in this chapter, it's scary. -_-' Run away from the freakiness of Asuka!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Asuka gaped at the two, then finally stood to the side. "So what'd you two DO? You take him to SEELE or something to be interrogated?" Kaworu glanced at her, his crimson eyes hurt. "I wouldn't do that Asuka." "When did I give you permission to call me Asuka?!" Tabris didn't glance at her and she couldn't feel any emotion from him, not annoyance or ignorance. Like Shinji.  
  
^Bet he wonders why Shinji hasn't *died* yet, living in the same apartment with me.^ She grabbed a towel and handed it to Kaworu. "If we hurry, he'll be mostly all right before Misato and Kaji get home." Kaworu turned to look at her in confusion, with a look approaching skepticism. "You really think you can hide this from them?"  
  
"Misato and NERV will bite his head off if they find out! They may not be able to fire him from piloting the EVA but they can come darn near close!" Asuka shut her mouth quickly but not before Tabris picked up on the trail she was following.  
  
"But Asuka-chan," He interjected, that invisible, knowing smile hovering just behind his lips. "Why do you even care?"  
  
"I-I don't!" She flipped her hair. "If *he's* dead or injured then I'll probably get all his work and Misato will be all weepy. Not that I mind, I can do it all myself but it's still a pain, especially Misato." Kaworu just shook his head. "You care . . . you know you care and you can't stand it. Lilim are so sad."  
  
"What?! I don't care about him. What do you know anyway?" She sniffed and turned away but stopped when she heard Kaworu's soft voice, obviously ignoring the insult half of what she had just said. "Apparently not enough to reset dislocations. Do you know anything about how to do this?" Asuka turned back, smirking. "I might."  
  
"Nani?" Kaworu tilted his head slightly, like a confused kitten. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meeeeann," She grinned. "When Shinji wakes up, you won't tell him any of what I said . . . or even that you THINK I care about that baka. And I'll fix his arm." ^Thereby saving myself the grief of explaining everything to Misato when she gets back.^  
  
"Hai." Kaworu looked down at Shinji. "Considering the fact that you'll tell him yourself before too long."  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm never going to tell Shinji how I fe--" Asuka's words skidded to a halt. "Nagisa!" He was beaming up at her. "Thank you Shoyru. I was waiting for you to admit it."  
  
"If you could die, I would kill you now." "I suppose it is fortunate that I can't then. Now, Shinji?" "Yeah, yeah." Asuka glanced at him. "You might wanna hold him still. This is gonna hurt quite a bit and he might wake up." Kaworu nodded and held Shinji in his sitting position, his expression one of concentration.  
  
"Well, here goes." She took a deep breath. "One . . . two . . . three!"  
  
Shinji jolted as Asuka's hands slid his shoulder back into place and frantically tried to pull away. "What?! Who--?!" Anxiously he gripped his pain-filled arm and recognized his surroundings, turning his head to face Asuka. "Kaworu suggested we get your arm back into place." She explained. Shinji half-turned to face the angel. "Kaworu? Are you okay?" His cobalt blue eyes expressed worry and a already growing guilt.  
  
/If I've hurt him by my driving . . ./  
  
Tabris shrugged. "Hai. The only danger has been Asuka-chan so far." He smiled up at the redhead without a hint of annoyance. "Thank you for your help Shoyru-san." Shinji looked from one to the other. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Nothing important baka." Asuka snapped and stalked off to her room, followed by Hikari, who had been keeping very quiet with her confusion at the way things had progressed. Before the German entered her room she turned and looked back at Kaworu, making a quick cut across her throat with her index finger.  
  
Kaworu's expression was nothing less then a confusion of horror and shock. He glanced at Shinji who was frowning and demonstrated the action, his usually peaceful face bemused. "What does this mean Shinji?"  
  
Shinji frowned and looked at Tabris with an invisible smile playing across his features. "Exactly what happened between you and Asuka?" "Oh, I'm just not supposed to tell you something." Kaworu gave him a mysterious grin. "Hm?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"Is it something about Asuka?"  
  
"That would be telling wouldn't it?"  
  
~**~  
  
"So what was your deal with Kaworu?"  
  
"Oh, he has this INSANE idea that I like Shinji. Pathetic isn't it?"  
  
Hikari went silent then looked over at Asuka from her cot. "Why would you hate Ikari so much?" "He's a jerk and a pervert! How can you even ask me why I wouldn't like him?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Asuka turned over, facing away from her friend. ^Even if I DID like the baka, I'm never going to tell him. So ha! Take that Nagisa.^  
  
^Never.^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
tbc. . . ~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
so? whatcha think? ^_^ press the pretty purple button and lemme know. 


	8. Parallal Parking

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, none of it is mine except the plot.  
  
Thanks for your reviews! ^_^ I have one more review on Speed then FfC so Speed gets a new chapter first.  
  
Omigosh, I must have uploaded the wrong document! -_-' Sorry about that everyone, but thanks a LOT for catching that Adross937. I'm going to lose my reviews..:'(  
  
So this isn't really an update anymore unless you haven't read the chapter yet. ;P Sorry for the confusion.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Um . . . Kaworu?" Shinji looked up at his friend nervously. "What DID happen? In the car I mean. I remember hitting the steering wheel but after that . . ."  
  
Kaworu shrugged, a sweatdrop growing on the back of his head. (AN: why does Kaworu never have sweatdrops? They're cute!)  
  
"Ano . . . your car is very hard to drive."  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
"N-nani?!"  
  
Shinji swerved widely, trying to pull the car out of the oncoming car's lane. The driver of the other car whooshed past, brushing Shinji's car against the barrier in-between traffic flows. As they impacted the wall both teens jolted forward, Shinji's head being cracked against the steering wheel hard enough to knock him out and, since he had been half-turned when they hit the barrier, his shoulder met the wheel as well with a sickening crunch. Kaworu looked at him, not having hit anything because nothing was in front of him, then at the currently unattended steering wheel.  
  
/Dang./ He grabbed it and turned the car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Shinji?" The younger boy didn't move and Kaworu sighed mentally, feeling the beginnings of worry pricking at his usually calm mind.  
  
//Get us both back to the apartment with most pieces intact and we'll be fine. Get us back to the apartment with most pieces intact and we'll be fine.//  
  
Carefully Kaworu moved Shinji out of the driver's seat and sat in it uncomfortably. //Hopefully I get beginner's luck at least.// He thought as he grasped the wheel. He pressed the gas pedal hesitantly and the car jolted forward.  
  
//Gah, hate cars.// He winced and glided it forward slowly, the side of the car dented considerably from the collision. Kaworu shook his head, annoyed with the car, and glanced at Shinji, knowing he needed to get the third child back to the apartment as soon as possible. //So much for beginner's luck. Could things get much worse?//  
  
*Patter*  
  
Kaworu glanced up at the windshield where a raindrop had just splattered. //Obviously, they can.// He took the wheel and began carefully navigating down the soon-to-be wet highway as rain began to fall, heading slowly back to the apartment.  
  
He didn't think he'd ever be happy to see the Second child but in this case she'd been the best sight to meet his eyes since he'd seen Shinji that morning.  
  
~**~End Flashback~**~  
  
Shinji watched his friend zone out sleepily, somewhat confused by Kaworu's prior statement. /What does he mean? He must have driven the car home . . ./ Kaworu's crimson eyes came open slowly and he yawned, glancing at the clock on the counter which read 3:05 in glowing red digits.  
  
"You planning on going to sleep any time tonight Shinji?"  
  
He grinned. "As soon as you tell me what your agreement was with Asuka."  
  
Kaworu grinned back tiredly. "I can't tell you. You'll have to ask her."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened in exaggerated horror. "And have her rip my head off? No way!"  
  
"Then I guess you'll never know." Kaworu leaned back on his hands, his eyes dancing with evil glee.  
  
"You do realize you're acting more like an imp then an angel right now." Shinji pointed out, falling back against the couch cushions in a mock sulk. Tabris shook his head.  
  
"I'm just keeping a secret." He defended himself and Shinji nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll have to ask the red devil then."  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to die *that* badly."  
  
"Maybe I do." Shinji smiled and stood, stretching his arms tiredly, trying to ignore any response his words might have merited. He glanced at Kaworu.  
  
"You wanna go to bed now?" (AN: NOT yaoi people!) He asked softly, fighting back a yawn. Kaworu nodded absently.  
  
"But isn't Hikari-chan using the cot Shinji?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Shinji nodded, remembering that little fact. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed." Kaworu must have looked uncertain about the arrangement because Shinji shook his head. "It's okay, just if Asuka comes into the room yelling about alarm clocks, you better hide."  
  
Kaworu smiled. "Hai. Goodnight Shinji." The younger boy leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes, apparently not caring that he was going to sleep fully-clothed.  
  
"Goodnight Kaworu-kun." He opened one eye slowly, a smile stealing quietly across his face. "I'm glad you're back." Kaworu nodded.  
  
"I am too. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~**~  
  
The next morning . . .  
  
"Nnnn . . ."  
  
Asuka's hand flopped loosely off the bed as she slept, landing on Hikari's head.  
  
"Huh?" Hikari opened her eyes and stared at the hand, then looked up at Asuka in annoyance. "Your hand."  
  
"Mein . . .? Nngh . . ." Asuka rolled over, staring down at her friend. "I'm. Not. A. Morning. Person. Don't bother me with trivial things like my hand being on your head." Hikari grinned in that way that only your closest friends can grin, the perfect combination of insane genki annoyance. Asuka instantly realized her mistake and pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"Hikari please, not in the morning~~~"  
  
"But I am a morning person. Up, up, up!" Hikari happily bounced up on her friend's bed and began to tug at the pillow.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Come onnnnnnn~~~! You can wake up your Shinji-sama. Won't that be *fun*?" Hikari giggled as a angry German eye glared out from underneath the pillow.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE THAT BAKA PERVERT!" Asuka pulled the pillow off her head and threw it at Hikari. The other girl dodged and the pillow hit the door. The redhead froze then grinned evilly.  
  
"And I'll tell him that. Right now." She hopped off the bed, grabbed the pillow, threw open the door and stalked down the hall, Hikari following her nervously.  
  
"What are you going to--" "Shhh!" Asuka held a finger to her lips and opened the door quietly, peering into the room. She snuck in and stood over the bed as silent as a ringwraith. Shinji's head was under his pillow, undoubtedly trying to block the noise made by Asuka and Hikari.  
  
"Ohhh Shiiiinnnjiiii . . ."  
  
The figure turned over and started to pull the pillow off from over his head. Asuka grinned and swung down with her weapon--- dealing the very surprised Kaworu Nagisa a point-blank blow in the face.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up at her confused. "Second child?" Asuka face-faulted.  
  
"Kaworu? What are you doing in-- where's Shinji!?"  
  
"He's sleeping on the couch--" "Thanks!" Asuka took off in the direction of the living room, ignoring Kaworu's startled questions. ^Heh, probably the first time he's ever been woken up by a pillow.^  
  
As she stood over Shinji's miraculously still sleeping form, a soft object hit her head from behind and she stumbled, turning to glare at Kaworu, who was grinning and holding his pillow.  
  
"I see no reason to wake Ikari up Shoyru. We were all up late last night." Kaworu said, standing, beaming but threatening, between her and Shinji.  
  
"I'll wake up whoever I want."  
  
"Only if you're planning on breaking our agreement already."  
  
Shinji sat up from his 'sleep'. "What agreement?"  
  
"You're supposed to be asleep!" Asuka yelled, dodging Kaworu's blow and hitting Shinji over the head.  
  
"But I'm not." He grabbed his own pillow and faced Asuka, a half-awake fire burning in his blue eyes. "And I want to know what that agreement was and what it has to do with what you're not telling me." Asuka sweatdropped and Shinji whacked her with his pillow, only to get hit by yet another pillow behind him. Hikari grinned.  
  
"Three's a crowd but four is fair. On guard!"  
  
~**~  
  
Misato looked up the stairs, hearing loud sounds of something being thrown and occasional yells. She glanced at Kaji who shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry Misato. If anything Shinji'll restore order at one point or another."  
  
~**~  
  
"Ha!" Shinji stood over Asuka, his pillow held high. "Now you shall die!" She grinned and launched herself upward at him, catching him across the face with her pillow.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
so I wanted to have some fun. ^_^ I needed some fun. At least until Misato finds out about the car . . .  
  
Shinji: you're going to tell her?!  
  
Misato: what did you do to the car?  
  
Crimson: well, how else are you going to explain the scar on your face that looks like a reject from Dragon Knights?  
  
Shinji: I walked into a wall.  
  
::sweatdrop::  
  
anyhow, please review and let me know what you think! 


	9. Driver's Test

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion is not mine.  
  
argh... need to get more S/A elements! is hard tho... Shinji is so quiet and Asuka, well, she's kinda self-explanatory. Thank you for your reviews everybody! They keep me going. :-)  
  
Orbital? If you're still reading this, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. ^_^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Misato walked up the stairs, Kaji beside her.  
  
"You do realize it's not going to be peaceful in there Major." He said, barely containing his grin.  
  
"I know. I just need to--" Abruptly the door was thrown open and Kaworu skidded backwards out of it. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the two, giving them a little wave.  
  
"Hello Misato. Did you have a nice night?" A pillow flew out of the room, missing Tabris by inches and landing at the bottom of the stairway. Misato glanced inside the room where pillows were flying and through the flurry of feathers she saw Asuka heading towards the doorway.  
  
"Hi Misato!" Instantly all motion froze in the room and the feathers began to drift to the ground like snow. Kaji sweatdropped and glanced at the major. "Do they do this all the time?"  
  
"Just when I'm not here apparently." She whispered back and then glared at her charges. "What are you doing?"  
  
Asuka shrugged, panting for breath. "Um . . . keep in mind, Kaworu started this!" The angel reappeared, his crimson eyes surprised.  
  
"Now *I* started it? You were the one who woke me up with a pillow."  
  
"Only because you were in Shinji's room! That's not my fault!"  
  
"Well why wasn't Shinji in his room?" Misato glared at the German, preventing the two of them from leaping at each other. Hikari smiled nervously and hid her pillow behind her back.  
  
"I was using the cot and Shinji-kun didn't want to make Kaworu sleep on the couch. Actually this is my fault because I was . . . um . . ." Hikari sweatdropped as she saw the glare she was getting from Asuka that plainly said: 'tell and you shall rue the day you told me you liked Touji Suzuhara.'  
  
"I got her mad at Ikari so she went to whack him with a pillow but she hit Kaworu-kun instead. Then she went to find Shinji, but Kaworu stopped her and then Shinji woke up and . . . well, we had a pillow fight."  
  
"Well where *is* Shinji?" Misato asked, wondering exactly what Hikari wasn't telling her.  
  
"Mmpff." Shinji pulled himself out of his grave of pillows, feathers flying as he disturbed them. "Hey Misato." His blue eyes frowned as Misato stared at him in shock without speaking.  
  
"What?" He asked nervously and Misato walked over to him, pointing to a long cut on his forehead, trailing from his right cheek to above his left eyebrow.  
  
"What is this Shinji?"  
  
"U-um . . . I can explain." Fear flooded into his eyes and he glanced at Kaworu in desperation.  
  
"I-I . . ."  
  
"I asked him to let me drive." A calm voice interrupted.  
  
Misato turned to look at the angel, her eyes betraying her skepticism. "What?" Shinji was staring wide-eyed at his friend in shock, wondering why he was doing this.  
  
Kaworu continued coolly. "Last night I asked Shinji to let me drive but I ended up in the wrong lane. A car came and . . . we couldn't get out of the way..." His voice trailed off as if remembering the incident. Misato was panicked by this time.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you get hurt worse? Why were you out driving!?" Her voice rose in pitch and Kaji winced.  
  
"Misato, you're yelling."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that." She glared at Shinji and Kaworu. "Don't go driving that late! You could've gotten killed!" Kaji put his arm around her shoulders gently.  
  
"But they didn't. It's okay."  
  
"Fine." The wrath of Misato was calmed for the moment and she motioned at Shinji. "You better get that cleaned up though Shinji. Before it gets infected."  
  
"H-hai." Shinji left the room, glancing at Kaworu before he entered the bathroom. The Angel stood and followed him, unnoticed by the rest of the group.  
  
~**~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Shinji cupped water in his hands, looking up at Tabris. "Why did you tell her you were driving?"  
  
"I couldn't let her know." Kaworu looked away from his friend and Shinji splashed water onto the cut, accidentally starting up the bleeding again.  
  
"Dang it." He held a washcloth over it and sat on the countertop, sighing softly. "She'll find out anyway. I'm always the one who drives fast and is likely to get into crashes. Even at my driver's test." He smiled, shaking with silent humorless laughter.  
  
"What happened?" Kaworu asked curiously, he sat on the side of the bathtub. (AN: I know the Japanese have different bathtubs but bear with me.) Shinji closed his eyes. "Well . . ."  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
"Now turn on the car." Shinji turned the key in the ignition with barely a shaking hand. After Asuka's 'lessons', this instructor would be a piece of cake.  
  
"Pull out into the street." Shinji did so, speeding up to the speed limit immediately. But if the instructor was surprised, she didn't show it. "Turn here." The road they pulled onto was narrow but Shinji didn't slow down, gliding between the close walls smoothly.  
  
"Very nice. Turn left here and parallel park in front of that shop." Shinji nodded, fairly flying the car into the space, taking it quickly from 60 km to 0. The instructor nodded. "Pull out."  
  
Shinji revved it, cutting out of the space at 50 km. She looked at him, her blue uniform setting off her red eyes. Rather like Rei actually. "Slow down a bit Mr. Ikari. You'll get in a wreck."  
  
/Does that really matter? I'm having fun./  
  
Suddenly a car jolted in front of them, shifting lanes abruptly into theirs. Shinji shoved his foot down on the brakes, feeling the wheels grind against him. The car ahead of them merrily continued on its way, ignoring their presence. A voice spoke to Shinji from beside him, slightly annoyed.  
  
"If you had been going slower, that car could have shifted lanes without any danger of a crash."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Now head back to the Department."  
  
The rest of the test went smoothly; Shinji left with his license and a warning not to drive so fast.  
  
~**~End flashback~**~  
  
"I don't know why I love driving so fast all the time. I guess it was riding with Misato. She drove fast but never pressed the limits. I always wanted to know what it felt like to break the rules. When I got my own car it was like an invitation to fly. But . . . I guess it sounds funny to say that to you." Kaworu nodded quietly, a faint smile playing across his lips.  
  
Shinji slid off the counter, taking the bloody cloth away from his face and looked at it with a mixture of hate and interest.  
  
"It's stopped bleeding."  
  
"Maybe." Kaworu replied softly. "It looks clean. Just don't let it be opened again too soon or it might not heal so easily."  
  
Shinji nodded in response to the cryptic remark, washing out the cloth in the sink.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~**~  
  
"Asuka?" Kaworu opened the door to the redhead's room, finding her lying on her bed reading a novel as Hikari played with Pen Pen.  
  
"Yes, Angel?" Asuka said, not glancing up from her book. Kaworu leaned against the door, smiling faintly.  
  
"When are you going to tell Shinji?"  
  
"Stop pestering me! I don't! Never will! He's so pathetic, how can you think I'd like him?"  
  
"A feeling."  
  
"Your feelings must need a tune-up. I'm never going to tell him, I don't like him and he knows it!"  
  
"As you wish Asuka." Kaworu smiled peacefully. "Think that for as long as you wish." The door closed softly behind him.  
  
"Stupid Angel." She muttered but nevertheless she changed positions, laying on her back on her bed.  
  
^I don't like Shinji. Do I . . .?^  
  
~**~  
  
"Kaworu, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Misato asked hesitantly. {Not to mention why do Kaji and I have to play as well.}  
  
"May I simply call them?"  
  
"Okay . . . you really *do* want to get Shinji and Asuka together don't you?"  
  
"I want someone to have someone that they can depend on. Shinji needs someone to care for him; Asuka needs someone too. The wounds are too deep for either of them to dress alone."  
  
"You like talking in riddles don't you."  
  
"Yes." Kaworu smiled, dialing the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Came a soft voice from the phone.  
  
"Hello, Rei."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So how many people want to know what Kaworu's doing? ^_^ It's a secret, but one that will be quite fun for everyone involved . . . except maybe Shinji and Asuka.  
  
Click the purple button so you may learn my ways young grasshopper. ; p 


	10. Tail Spin

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hmm . . . now I'm not sure the *spoiler* was such a good idea. Or maybe it just wasn't a good idea putting Kaworu behind it. I don't like making Tabris do that... oh well. that's it!   
  
eh... yes. Kaworu is dead. But now he's back because I wanted him to be. Authoress power I believe it's called . . .  
  
China Boy: Yes. I do have a life. ^_^ which is why my update took so long.  
  
BTW Evangelion is not mine. Not even Shinji's SDAT. Or Kaji's sunglasses. wouldn't that be nice tho?  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Kaworu looked into the pilot's room and saw him lying on his back, listening to his SDAT. He sat down next to him, hearing the faint music of Ode to Joy playing.  
  
"Do you mind some people coming over Shinji?" The younger boy shook his head, not removing the headphones. His blue eyes didn't open and Kaworu frowned.  
  
//Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Usually I'd side with Hikari, Shinji and Asuka should become closer. But, as Misato once said, Shinji has the, hedgepig? What was it . . . hedgehog's dilemma. Asuka won't be able to ever see beyond the spikes to Shinji.//  
  
"Kaworu? What are you doing?" Shinji sat up, pulling the earpieces of the player out of his ears. Kaworu shook his head.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Shinji leaned back against the headboard, smiling. "About Ayanami?"  
  
Kaworu grinned, trying not to blush. "No . . . though at almost any other time you would get the opposite answer. I was thinking about Asuka."  
  
"Asuka? Why her?" Shinji's tone betrayed no panic, innocent, completely clueless of the drama that Hikari was about to play out. Kaworu shook his head, his red eyes gazing at Shinji with knowing in their depths.  
  
"You like her." Kaworu stated softly. It wasn't a question. Sheepishly, but, Kaworu noted, rather wearily, Shinji nodded and spoke, looking out the window, anywhere but at Kaworu's eyes.  
  
"I've liked her since the time she stood in front of the class and introduced herself. When I found out about her mother, about her life, I loved her even more. Because she could stand up to the world and say those things. She could be bold even though she hurt inside. At first, I wanted to be like her; she's so much more then I could ever be. But now . . . I just want to know her. For her to be . . . mine. But she hates to be anyone's, she would kill me if I told her."  
  
Shinji looked back at Tabris. "That's the first time I've really said it."  
  
Kaworu nodded quietly. Hikari's plan to get the two together could fly or it could cause a major problem. And he'd only agreed to it as long as it didn't harm Shinji or Asuka . . . He sighed. Lilim life was so complicated!  
  
A soft knock came at the door and Ayanami entered, her footsteps light as feathers.  
  
"Hello Shinji-kun. Kaworu-kun." She didn't seem to be at all surprised that the 17th Angel had returned and Kaworu tilted his head slightly, gazing at her curiously.  
  
"Misato told me you had returned if that is what you are wondering." Rei said, and then sat down on the side of the bed, glancing at the two of them. "Why are we here Kaworu-kun?" He shrugged.  
  
"Ask Hikari, I'm just supposed to get everyone together."  
  
"Ah." Rei nodded slightly then half-turned as the door opened, revealing Asuka, looking ticked off.  
  
"There is NO way you are getting me to go on a . . . ewww . . . date with HIM of all people!" She glared at Shinji as if it was his fault Hikari had proposed this idea. Shinji shook his head, his blue eyes going wide.  
  
"A . . .what?"  
  
"See?! No baka, he's already drooling! Hikari you pervert, how can you do this to me?!"  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to sit ALONE with him! Everyone else will be there too! Besides, you said last night you wanted to see that movie! Now is your chance." Hikari said smugly.  
  
"But Hikari this is SHINJI we're talking about! He might try to put a move on me!" Asuka moaned dramatically, while still managing to glare daggers at the boy in question. Shinji looked at Kaworu, sweat dropping.  
  
"Ano . . . what are they talking about?"  
  
"Hikari wants you and Asuka to go on a date." Kaworu said bluntly and Ayanami looked over at him.  
  
"So we are merely here to baby-sit?" She asked in her deadly calm voice, without any emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Um . . ." Kaworu glanced up at the ceiling, away from Rei's eyes. "Basically. Misato won't let them go alone." He watched Asuka chase Hikari around the room with a pillow, her face contorted in anger.  
  
"Not that they'll ever get out of here to the movie anyway." He sighed then sat up with interest as Misato grabbed Asuka's hand, preventing her from murdering Hikari.  
  
"We're ALL going. So quit fighting." Misato looked over at Hikari, with something of a crossover between exhaustion and a smile. "After this, no more matchmaking between sworn enemies." Asuka sniffed.  
  
"Got that right you old . . ." She looked up at Misato's face and let her cursing fade away at the deadly look that Misato held in her expression. Shinji watched the two of them with a kind of detached interest, as if it really didn't apply to him.  
  
"Shinji, get ready. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Misato said firmly, just *daring* him to challenge her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The boy rose and walked out of the room, ignoring Asuka's loud warnings yelled after him. //If it's a date, why does it feel more like a punishment? She'll only shove me away through the whole movie, not that I'd really try anything anyway.//  
  
He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Then, almost on an impulse, he reached over and locked the door. They couldn't take the door off its hinges, it swung inward. Why he had this sudden idea to lock himself in the bathroom, he really didn't know.  
  
Shinji just didn't want to go and get the rejection he knew was evident. The looks Asuka would give him, or even if she teased him again. Telling him things just to see how he'd respond, calling him either an icicle if he didn't respond and a pervert if he even glanced up. He was just so sick of all that.  
  
He stared at the empty reflection then watched it shake it's head. Let them wonder. Let's see if they care.  
  
He just didn't want to be rejected again.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
awww... Shin-kun! that was a spur of the moment decision. ^_^ how odd... locking himself in the bathroom... where exactly is this going I wonder...  
  
Reviews are story-food. They keep me going. ^_^ so please review! 


	11. OneWay

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion isn't, and shall never be, mine.  
  
FINALLY! *stretches* That took a while. Sorry I'm so lazy. ^_^;; Thanks for all the reviews I got! yayyy! Every press of the purple button makes me happy.  
  
Shinji: They like you. They like all this torture you put me through. -_-' I am ashamed.  
  
I'm not sure exactly what you mean by suiction RaspK Fog. But if you mean a suicide situation or something like that, no. It won't go there. ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
This may get waff-y. Don't know. ^^ I just type.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Where IS Shinji?" Asuka whined, her hand cradling her head, a bored expression sullenly spread across her features. Kaji glanced at the bathroom door.  
  
"And I thought YOU could take a long time Major--Ow!" He winced as Misato whacked him with a nearby pillow. Asuka rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
"Oh don't start *that* up again." She walked out of the living room, into the hallway, up to the door and pounded on it.  
  
"IKARI!"  
  
"Yes?" The soft voice surprised her. Asuka had expected Shinji to yell back his answer like he usually did, irritated that she would've interrupted his privacy.  
  
"Could you get moving? We'd like to get out of here sometime today." She sighed dramatically, hoping her annoyance carried on to the boy on the other side of the door.  
  
"Could you go without me?"  
  
"Wasn't aware that I was *that* unappealing Shinji. You seem to have fun staring all you want at me when you think no one else is watching." Asuka shot back, imagining his blue eyes following her. Oooh, she hated him. Hated every inch of the pervert that he was.  
  
"I don't watch you." He responded softly.  
  
"Oh, don't lie to yourself Shinji. You're a mindless hentai pervert just like every teenage male in this whole stupid city."  
  
"I don't. And I might lie to myself but I don't lie about you. I'm not a pervert."  
  
"Li-ar." Asuka singsonged, leaning against the door and switched tactics. "Aren't you ever going to come out little Shinji? We're going impatient."  
  
"I said you could go without me."  
  
"Yes, but it is a *date* Ikari. You have to come. It'll be a new experience won't it? You've never been on a date. I've warned all the girls in school away from your perverted ways."  
  
"Why am I a pervert to you?"  
  
"Too many reasons to count." Asuka sniffed then glanced at the hall as a familiar silver-haired head poked in, looking surprised to see her.  
  
"Asuka? What are you--" Asuka drew her index finger across her lips then walked silently towards the angel. She sighed, but there wasn't as much reluctance in the sigh as there would usually be.  
  
"That baka locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out." She rolled her eyes. "Any minute now he'll tick me off to the breaking point and I'll have to burst in there and kill him."  
  
Kaworu's expression hovered between interest and worry on Shinji's part. He frowned then shook his head. "I'll tell the rest of the group. You should probably just talk to him. He'll be okay."  
  
Asuka glared at him. "You think I'm *worried* about that baka?"  
  
Kaworu shrugged, that coy smile back in place across his angelic face. "I wondered." He turned and went back into the other room, leaving Asuka alone with the closed door.  
  
~**~  
  
"Well, we can leave them here!" Hikari said brightly, her face alight with the new possibility of a matchmaking scene. Misato shook her head, temporarily squashing the girl's hopes.  
  
"Shinji and Asuka will only get in trouble and/or hurt each other if left alone. If not physically then mentally. You don't want to know all the damage they could do to ach other if they were both ticked off." She glanced at Hikari. "They're practically arch-nemesis's Hikari."  
  
Hikari shook her head, grinning. "Asuka likes Shinji. It's obvious!"  
  
"And Shinji likes Asuka back?" Misato asked incredulously, folding her arms over her chest. Hikari nodded hesitantly.  
  
"He has to." Kaworu stayed silent, not wanting to betray the trust that Shinji had in him by telling the group what Shinji had said.  
  
"Let's just leave. Asuka and Shinji will be *fine* Misato." Kaji buffered and Misato looked at him doubtfully, finally sighing in surrender.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Hope I don't regret this."  
  
"You won't." Hikari grinned, quite sure of her plan, grabbing Touji's arm and starting out the door. "We'll only be gone a few hours anyway."  
  
Misato followed with the rest of the group, not bothering to tell Asuka and Shinji where they were going. They'd figure it out eventually. {Hey God?} She prayed mentally. {Please don't let them hurt each other. Thanks a lot.} She looked at Kaji and smiled. "Well, let's get this over with."  
  
~**~  
  
The apartment was silent after having been vacated by the group. Asuka leaned against the outside of the door, suitably annoyed. The silence told all that must have occurred.  
  
"Hikari must have persuaded Misato to leave without me. Why I told her how I feel I'll never know!" She gritted her teeth in frustration.  
  
"You just can't trust anyone!" She muttered angrily, thumping her head back against the door. "She's my friend! Shouldn't she care about ME, not pairing me up with some baka perv?"  
  
"She wants to feel like she can make you happy." The soft voice said, cutting through her thoughts.  
  
"What do you know? You're just a weakling locked in the bathroom, too scared to go on a date. What could you POSSIBLY know about friends or friendship?"  
  
"Nothing. That's just the way it seems to me."  
  
Asuka glared at the carpet as if it could answer her questions. "How do you know your ideas are right? Why would you voice them without being *sure* little Shinji?"  
  
"I'm . . . not sure. I just wanted to be able to answer your question."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The German redhead smirked. "Here's a question then, since you're in such a talkative mood."  
  
There was silence from the other side of the door, a waiting silence that both asked Asuka to continue and begged her to leave him alone.  
  
"Why do you even care?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Asuka: What are you DOING to me?!  
  
Shinji: -_-'  
  
Asuka: He's going to think I LIKE him!  
  
Crimson: ^_^ That's the point. Please review people! 


	12. Slowing Down

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! There be many AsukaXShinji moments in this chapter so watch ye step!  
  
Kaji: The WAFF is getting deep. *hugs Misato*  
  
Crimson: Yep. And I still own nothing, not Evangelion or Weiss Kruez or Gundam Wing or any other series which aren't really relevant to this disclaimer but I felt like typing. ANYHOW, thanks for all your reviews! ^^ They keep me goin'. BTW the phone mentioned? My phone really does that. *sniffles* Kaworu! ^_~  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
There was an awkward silence as Asuka's words hung in the air like a black cloud. She leaned against the door, trying to retain her smug exterior.  
  
"Can't you answer?"  
  
Only Asuka detected the weakness in her own voice but she still cursed herself for it. Why wasn't he talking? That idiot was too quiet, too perverted, too weak, too SHINJI! Argh, she couldn't stand him! His weak smiles, the way he didn't insult her back, the way he just sat there and took it all like the baka he was! Stupid jerk! But . . .  
  
He wouldn't go on a date with her.  
  
^So now *I* . . . am icy and cruel? But that's what I've always wanted to be. But Shinji won't even look my way.^  
  
"I'm Asuka Langley Shoyru dang it!"  
  
"That is why."  
  
The German froze and gazed at the closed door. Finally her mouth was able to form a single word.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Asuka Langley Shoyru, that's who you are. That's why I care." The teen stated simply.  
  
"You can't care about me." Asuka wrapped her arms around herself. "I abuse you and call you a pervert. Baka, you can't care."  
  
"I . . . love caring about you."  
  
The door opened slowly, hesitantly and Shinji looked out of it with his quiet blue eyes, which seemed to see into Asuka's soul, through her, as it had when she woke him up yesterday morning, before Kaworu had come in. An x- ray, or perhaps not an x-ray, a mirror, a reflecting pool. She gazed at him, knowing that his eyes held deep water like hers, painful things that they wouldn't dare to enter.  
  
Shinji glanced away nervously, his expression growing anxious.  
  
"A-Asuka . . ."  
  
The German shook her head. "Words are useless things, they're never there when you need them." She rolled her eyes and then glanced at Shinji, smiling quietly.  
  
"Shinji, come here." The boy stared at her for a moment then obediently walked over to where she sat.  
  
"Sit down." She commanded and Shinji obeyed. Asuka smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Good, now don't move." She murmured softly. Shinji sweatdropped. //If ever there was a 'taking advantage of the moment' prize, she'd be the first prize winner.// Carefully he let his head rest on top of hers, surprised she wasn't screaming 'pervert!' at him.  
  
He smiled faintly. Asuka understood, and he understood. And that was really all they needed for the moment. He closed his eyes, keeping his ears alert for the sound of a door opening. If Misato saw them sleeping together; which there was really nothing wrong with, they'd done it before after Israfel; they'd never hear the end of it.  
  
After only a few moments both of the pilots were sleeping peacefully.  
  
~**~  
  
Misato shifted nervously in her seat and Kaji heaved a sigh.  
  
"They're FINE." He whispered loudly, a tone of annoyance rampant in his voice. "Stop worrying."  
  
"But you don't know . . ." Misato muttered and thumped back in her seat.  
  
"What? What don't I know?" Kaji asked, looking at her with curious eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Misato whispered and developed a sudden interest in the movie. "Watch the movie."  
  
"Now that's MY line. What's wrong? What happened between Shinji and Asuka?"  
  
"You know they don't like each other . . ." She said back to him softly, trying to fix her eyes on the movie and ignore him but Kaji kept speaking, fully aware of the fact that she didn't really want to talk about this.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Kaji's tone was patient yet curious. "That's kind of obvious Major."  
  
"Shinji asked Asuka out a couple of months ago." The shock on Kaji's face was priceless, his surprised gaze almost making Misato laugh. {So utterly clueless . . .}  
  
"Well? How'd it go? I mean, good for him but what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Asuka didn't come." Misato murmured quietly. "That's why I'm so concerned about them." She stood and moved past Kaji. "I'm going to call." He shrugged, disguising his own concern as he watched the Major exit the darkened cinema. He was practically sure the pilots were fine together but . . . since when had Shinji had the guts to ask Asuka out?  
  
^/Opposites attract I guess./^ He shook his head. Opposites attract maybe but it usually wasn't applied to quite *that* opposite.  
  
~**~  
  
Shinji heard the phone ring, it's bright version of Ode to Joy bouncing happily through the apartment. It had been a Christmas present from Misato a year or two ago, but right now it was simply being annoying. He shifted, trying to ease Asuka's head off his shoulder without waking her up. She reached out and grasped his shirt tightly in her half-awake state.  
  
"I . . . said . . . don't move." She murmured, annoyance tinting her tone slightly. "You owe me this because I didn't get to sleep in this morning or yesterday. So . . . stay here." Shinji shrugged, smiling quietly at her, and leaned against the wall again. Asuka moved back into her comfortable position with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Until they get back then." /--I can just imagine the fireworks . . ./ He closed his eyes and was asleep again in seconds, ignoring the telephone's song that finally faded away.  
  
~**~  
  
"They're not answering." Misato muttered to Kaworu, who had come up behind her as she phoned the apartment. His eternal smile was patient as he replied.  
  
"They're probably fine Misato. Asuka wouldn't hurt Shinji." Misato gazed at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"You know something." She said, still smiling. Kaworu grinned back at her.  
  
"I should hope so. If not, I assume my existence on earth would be very difficult. But Shinji is fine. That is one thing I am sure of." He turned to go back into the theatre, but then glanced back at Misato, still smiling.  
  
"Kaji is beginning to worry about you Major. You should probably return to the movie. It's just getting good." His crimson eyes smiled, a faint light in them like the glow of a newly lit candle.  
  
"Is the guy going to get the girl?" Misato asked, smirking as she followed the Angel back in. Kaworu paused, absorbing the human phrase for a moment, then smiled again.  
  
"Yes. I believe so."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
*Ducks as various objects are thrown at her* All right, all right! I'm sorry for the horrid cliché! ^_^ Please keep reviewing! 


	13. Drive

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion isn't mine. If it was, Kaworu wouldn't have died and there would be much ReiXKaworu waff. Ha ha!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Shinji moved, feeling Asuka's head slide against the wall. Okay, so maybe he wasn't supposed to be moving yet, the apartment still empty of the rest of the group but they could take all day to get back. As . . . comfortable as this position was, he had to move before his leg went on pins and needles forever. Asuka murmured slightly as he moved and he looked at her, torn.  
  
Finally he slid his arm under her legs and gently pulled one of her arms around his neck as one would hold a child; her fiery red hair making a bright contrast to his white shirt. He looked down at her, smiling.  
  
"You meant it this time. You really did." He whispered, laying her carefully on her unmade bed. He sat on the bed, looking down at her closed eyes, eyelashes moving slightly with a dream.  
  
"I'm surprised," He continued softly. "That you even ever thought about me. Getting close to you wasn't even something I could imagine doing. You're the Second Child, strong and weak all at the same time, but no one ever sees your weakness. I'm Third, the coward, the hopeless, the lost . . . the worthless." Asuka moved in her sleep, then her eyes opened slowly. Shinji smiled at her hesitantly, knowing what would now happen; something along the lines of a lot of yelling and Shinji running from her room.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
"Shinji, you do realize you've saved all of mankind correct?" Her tone was surprisingly clear and he nodded automatically.  
  
"You also pilot an EVA and have saved Tokyo 3 multiple times right?" He nodded again, his blue eyes betraying confusion at these questions. Asuka leaned forward until she was staring directly into the Third Child's eyes.  
  
"Then why do you think you're worthless?" She asked, her usually superior tone gentle.  
  
And then she kissed him.  
  
~**~  
  
"Tabris, are you sure you know what you're doing? If Ikari and the Second child shouldn't agree . . ."  
  
"They'll be fine Rei." Kaworu smiled at her. "If anything was wrong with Shinji, I'd know. And nothing is likely to be wrong with Asuka. At the moment, I don't believe they think anything has been more right in their lives."  
  
The blue-haired clone nodded, letting a faint smile trace through her eyes, as if from a lazy paintbrush.  
  
"I believe you are probably correct." Kaworu grinned, his silver hair framing his face in the dark light, seeming to gleam.  
  
"I try to be."  
  
The movie's credits began to roll and Misato stood, stretching. "Well, time to head back. Rei, would you like us to take you home?"  
  
"I'll walk her Misato. It's not far." The Angel smiled at his counterpart, his eyes holding a glimmer of mystery in them, along with playfulness. Rei looked at him as one would inspect a puppy, with growing interest, then turned to Misato.  
  
"Apparently I have an offer already Major Katsuragi, so I must decline your invitation." She let a flicker of emotion creep into her tone as she continued. "Whether this offer proves profitable to me or not remains to be seen." Kaworu grinned sweetly.  
  
"I think you'll find it worth your while." He murmured. Now that Shinji was all right, or at least as happy as the EVA pilot would probably ever be, Rei was taking full precedence of his thoughts. Rei glanced at him with a hint of coyness playing in her eyes and let him take her hand, smiling faintly.  
  
"You're sure that Ikari is all right?"  
  
"Hai." Kaworu nodded, smiling still as they exited the theatre. He pulled her away from the usual route home, walking towards the park.  
  
"Tabris, where are we going?"  
  
"My name's not Tabris. I'm Kaworu Nagisa. And you're not Lilith," He looked back at her, his eyes soft like crimson velvet.  
  
"You're Rei Ayanami." At her surprised expression his expression turned slightly pleading, his eyebrows drawing together in the pained motion that one who is trying to convince his counterpart of something adopts. Rei looked back at him impassively.  
  
"That's who we are. We aren't anyone else, we don't have to BE anyone else."  
  
"I suppose that is correct." Rei murmured softly. "But what if we were never anyone? What do we do then?" Kaworu drew her close, hugging the blue- haired girl gently. He felt her stiffen nervously, tense with the knowledge that she hadn't done this before.  
  
"We create ourselves Rei. We become someone." Rei looked up at him, her eyes searching his for an answer. He merely smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
~**~  
  
The kiss broke too soon, leaving the two looking at each other. Asuka's face wasn't half as red as Shinji's was but a blush was starting to tingle her cheeks, matching her hair in hue. Shinji spoke first, softly.  
  
"I . . . I love you." Asuka smiled, gazing at the third child.  
  
"I love you too." Her tone drifted back to earth slightly, her eyes taking on a tint of concern. "So don't say you're worthless Shinji. You're never worthless to me." She spoke this last phrase with a faint shyness in her voice, then she continued. "Or to the stooges, or NERV, or Kaworu, or the world! You have no right to say that. Not when I love you."  
  
Shinji nodded, his dark brown hair brushing gently over his eyes. As he opened his mouth to say something a voice echoed through the apartment.  
  
"Shinji? Asuka?"  
  
The voice was immediately identifiable as Misato's and the two pilots looked at each other in sudden shock.  
  
"Should we tell her??" Shinji asked in a quick whisper. Asuka's face went white.  
  
"Umm . . ." The door to the room opened and Misato stuck her head in. She smirked as she saw the two sitting together on Asuka's bed, with Shinji's blush just beginning to fade.  
  
"Never mind. I'll leave you to your . . . *ahem* devices."  
  
"MI-SA-TOOOO!!!" Asuka yelled, leaping towards the doorway as the Major shut the door. Shinji sweatdropped as an irate Asuka glared at the door as if it was the door's fault Misato had made her little *comment*.  
  
"Is that really such a good idea?" He ventured and Asuka shrugged.  
  
"Makes me feel better. Here."  
  
She tossed something to the pilot, something that clanked as it flew through the air. He picked it up, frowning slightly as he lifted the keys, the light catching the metal and glinting off it.  
  
"What . . .?" Shinji asked, confusion in his tone. Asuka grinned.  
  
"Let's drive."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
can I end it there? Any loose ends I've left lying around? Eh, tell me if that's okay with you or there's something else you want to know. ^^  
  
Thank you SOOO much for being so nice in all your reviews! I've had people who just kept me going, people who gave constructive criticism, and people who yelled about the predicaments I got the characters into. *Grins* I love those kind of people.  
  
So thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great Christmas break. *bows* Ja ne!  
  
~Crimson 


End file.
